1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video displaying system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a video wall system and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional large-sized displaying apparatus (e.g. video wall) consisting of a plurality of displays arranged in matrix, it is provided that several displays are used together to display a large and complete image. Particularly, the displays are able to display a number of same images concurrently or to display different images, respectively, which can be achieved by using video processing devices to process image signals and to transmit the image signals to the respective displays.
In regard to the techniques of the video wall, a transmission interface is mainly provided to transmit related control signals or commands so as to control a number of host processors.
However, since the video wall has to cooperate with several host processors so that the displays can show the same or different images and even each of the host processors normally needs a time period to process the command after receiving the command, the stability and consistence of the host processors receiving and processing the commands have become an important issue.
For example, when the video wall operates, a control terminal normally transmits a series of commands to each of the host processors, and each of the host processors is usually a simplex system, so each of the host processors has to employ a certain time period to process a command after receiving the command, and then the other command can be received normally after the processing procedure is finished. Thus, the action of transmitting commands has to be cooperated with the systems mentioned above in which a sufficient period of delay time is added between two neighboring commands, making sure that each command is able to be executed correctly by each of the host processors. However, a large amount of delay time is generated accordingly, causing the efficiency of the whole system to deteriorate.